Al and May's oneshots
by anereses
Summary: May is five years old, she just moved to Amestris with her Xingese family. She hasn't told anyone yet but she was being bullied. who saves this princess? read and find out! not in fma world. MORE FICS ON THE WAY


**Hi. This is my first fic! Its almay so IF YOU NO LIKE THEN YOU DON'T READ! I don't own fma or fmab if I did then there would be a lot more almay and roy would fuck me. R&R! P.s this isn't in the fma world sooo yah**

**…..**

May is five years old, she just moved to Amestris with her Xingese family. She hasn't told anyone yet but she was being bullied by two boys two years her senior. May is in kindergarden. She's bullied mostly of her two braided pigtails and because she brings her stuffed panda named Shoa May to school. Right now its her least favorite time of day. Recess. May is sitting against the wall in the shade by herself when the two bullies came into view. She slowly stood up trying to look tough. "hey pigtails" said the taller boy. Mays small face turned frightened, "is that your snack? Looks good." with that said the boy took the sandwich her mom made her and the other boy laughed She was about to protest but stopped herself before she said anything. After he finished her beloved sandwich he said "what? No protest today huh? Scared pigtails?" and started tugging on her hair. She made a small cry of pain and slapped his hand away rather hard. "ouch that hurt brat! Your gonna have'ta pay up." With that said he made a hand signal and the other boy took shoa may right out of her arms. "hey give her back!" may jumped as high as she could but no luck. The boy held her up as high as he could. After trying and failing and a lot of laughing from the two boys, tears threaten to fall from mays face but before they could she heard a boys charming voice "leave her alone!" yelled a blonde boy with golden eyes. "what do you want elric? We're busy here!" "i want you leave the girl alone!" he grabbed the stuffed panda from the boy holding it. "hey give it back" said the boy as he jumped to get it. "how does it feel huh? Now leave her alone! Or do I have to get my older brother huh?" the savior said with a grin. The sound of his older brother's name made the two boys make a girlish shriek and flee the scene. The whole time may watch with amazement the boy no her prince saved her from the bullies! Her prince chucked "that line gets them every time. Oh heres your stuffed panda." She took it happily and before she knew tears were falling. "aaah no don't cry! Im sorry!" as her prince apologized. Mays cries turned into laughter. His face made a sigh in relief but he was surprised by the small arms wrapping around him. After his shock he hugged her back tightly and said "they wont come back I promise" the hug ended all to soon. they stared at eachother for a awhile before he snapped out of his daze he said "My name is Alphonse Elric! Whats yours" "May Chang" her voice was cheerful and she was smiling. He liked her smile. _Alphonse her princes name was Alphonse Elric_. Before they could say anything else the bell rang. And he heard is older brothers voice "hey Al class is starting!" "coming brother! Well goodbye May. If they come back so will I" he said proudly then he smiled and started to walk off until may grabbed his hand and got on her tiptoes and tried to kiss his cheek, but because may was so small the kiss landed on his jaw. Both May and Al faces were red may said a faint "thank you" the bell rang again and may hurried back to her class and left Alphonse still standing there in shock. His brother grabbed his arm smirking "who was that Al? your girlfriend?" he started laughing and Al turned red again "w what no!" "Your blushing!" then Al smirked "what about that older boy Ed? Roy Mustang? You like him don't you?! Ow!" after he heard that name his face turned red and tugged harder on Al's arm who is still laughing. …

**Hehhehehe the little RoyEd in the end was for my friend jesterinblack she writes a lot of cool RoyEd stuff so check it out! Oh and I might just make a whole bunch of oneshots on this thingy if so then ill update once or twice a week.. mmk bye :P**


End file.
